the_realm_of_tilvasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Order of Seven(Disbanded)
The Order of Seven is an ancient organization created by an old paladin who was a member of the Order of Golden Blood. They fought the Covert War with the Cult of Sar'khet. The Order of Seven The Order began with a single Paladin of Orderic. However, his devoutness began to fade. He found himself more intrigued by Magic. And so, With his standing knowledge of Orderic's Holy Magic, He became a very powerful Wizard. With that, He traveled the known world of Tilvas to find the next six greatest wizards and witches. When he did, they officially began the order. There are only three standing rules of the Order. 1: You must not use your powers for bad reason. 2: You must not betray the order, not even to a god. 3: The only way to leave the order, is Death. Should any member break any of these rules, They will be killed to utterly leave the order. The only way to rise to a higher rank within the order, is to Usurp the leader and kill them, by prooving you're stronger abilities in fair combat. The Covert War The covert war was fought between the Order of Seven and the Cult of Sar'khet. The Cult had been winning, until their final showdown in the captial city of Waldewynn, Ralken. It was during the battle in the main hold, that Grand Master Ulvik Homik fell to Lord Tulen Moratus. The inner battle raged on for a few hours, by then, the Order had killed three other members of the Cult. It was at that time, that they had won the Covert War. The Tyrannical War The Order was heavily affected by the war, losing their headquarters after the fall of Ralken to the Nimerians, and of of their prime members, Yelvir Moruk, falling in the siege. However, they eventually regained their city, and filled the void, with their newest member and Emperor, Zavren Moratus. In Memory of Master Yelvir Moruk, Court Mage of the Trimire Republic. Current Members of the Order of Seven Grand Master Alumn Orak - Current Headmaster of the Order. Master Ignis - Dwarven Sorcerer of the Frozen-Sky Dwarves. Master Haylem Orsos - Bloodelven Grandmagister of the Kingdom of Relais. Master Harem Lorel - Hidden Member from the Ala'nar Dominion. Mistress Sarah Vezek - Ex-Court Mage of the Kingdom of Stormtyre. Mistress Kamile Hillgrund - Apprentice and Second in Command to Alumn Orak. Master Zavren Moratus - Son of Tulen Moratus, Former member of the Cult of Sark'het(and Remnants), and Emperor of the Grand Empire of Tilvas. Disbandment Although they were still around when Zavren joined, it was later disbanded and reformed with the Order of Golden Blood; Thus, the Order of the White Dawn was formed. The Order of Seven, and the Order of Golden Blood both believed in many of the same principles, and decided it would be best to work together. Though they also fight and stop evil throughout Tilvas, they also work as the Emperor's personal servants, loyal only to him.